Over the Phone
by LotusBeauty22
Summary: Have you ever had someone that no matter what the stay with you. Even if it means you can die. Eryn does. Batista/OC one-shot.


A/N and Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except Eryn. I also do not own Monica or her song Everything To Me.

_Boy if you ever  
Left my, my side  
It be like taking the sun from the sky  
I'd probably die without you in my life  
Cause I need you to shine, shine your light  
Ooohhhh I_

[Chorus:]  
Your everything to me  
The air that I breathe  
Whhoaaa  
A sign that I see  
(Oh lord)  
Your everything to me 

2009

I ran to Dave's car with my bags all over my shoulders, nearly falling to many times, I finally reached the car opened the back seat door and through my bags in with his slammed the door. I ran around to the other side of the car and jumped into the front seat.

"GO!" I screamed as I slammed the door.

"You ok? Just breathe. Stay calm." Dave said as he floored the car straight to 170 miles an hour.

"Dave I don't know how long I'm gonna last."

"What are you talking about?"

"I know I'm gonna die." I sighed

"NO. YOU'RE NOT! DON'T TALK LIKE THAT!" He yelled at me, I felt tears in my eyes.

"Dave we can't run from this for ever."

"Not for ever just until he has forgotten about you."

"And when will that be? We won't know when they do and what if we come back and he still remembers? Dave it's not that I don't love you because I do. It's just I think this is a pointless thing trying to out run him."

"We'll make this work. I promise you that I won't let you die." He placed his right hand on my left leg. I smiled worriedly at him then looked out of the window as we passed into Saint Louis. When we arrive into Saint Louis we went straight to the apartment Dave had gotten us. When we walked it inside it was pretty nice except for the wall and ceiling peeling.

"Well were home, I know it's not 5 star but it's the best I could do in short notice." He said while putting our stuff in the bedroom.

"I like it. Once we fix it a little it will look really nice. Thank you." I said giving him a hug.

"For what?"

"For saving my life."

"Your welcome, look Eryn I know I'll won't be able to love you the way I want to until he's gone but I want you to know that always love you." He gave me a tight squeeze.

"I love you too Dave." I said pulling him into a kiss.

_I can't repay you  
All that you've done  
Always come first and second to none  
All that you give me, is equal to ten  
My peace my joy you are my, my strength  
Whhhooooaaaa_

[Chorus:]  
Your everything to me  
The air that I breathe  
Whhoaaa  
A sign that I see  
(Oh lord)  
Your everything to me  
Whhhooooaaaa 

FOUR YEARS LATER – 2013

I walked home from the café I'm working at which was only two blocks away from my home that I still lived with Dave. Our names to everyone that knows us is Andrew for Dave why he picked that name I have no clue. And Mine is Lisa, I walked into the kitchen getting a bottle of water feeling tired for working a double shift because Miles didn't show up due to his son feel sick with the flu and passed it o to him. I sat on the couch and waited for Dave to come home. I sighed as I looked onto the wall and drifted into a day dream of my wedding with Dave. We're still only dating but I want more, I don't want to be Lisa Monroe anymore I wanted to be me; Eryn Williamson again. I don't want my life to be a lie anymore. I jumped slightly when the phone rang pulling me out of my day dream.

"Hello Lisa Monroe speaking."

"Put on the TV now." I sighed turning on the TV as I heard Dave's voice.

"What channel?"

"604." It was the news channel.

"It's about a murder in DC." I shrugged not getting his point.

"We can go home in a few months and have the wedding of your dreams." I smiled.

"What?"

"We can go home."

"No not that… you just said the wedding of my dreams."

"Oh that well um… I want to marry you, which is if you want to marry me of course." I let out a laugh.

"Hell yeah I want to." I laughed at him as I could see picture him in a suit at a desk.

"Really? Awesome. Hey I got to get back to work, I love you Eryn."

"I love you too Dave." I heard the dial tone I let out a small squeal as I danced around the lounge room.

_(Boy I never though)never thought id feel love like this  
Better than our first date, sweeter than our first kiss  
(And you) Ain't no other person for me,  
You're my bestfriend, my lover, baby you're my everything_

[Chorus:]  
Your everything to me  
The air that I breathe  
Whhoaaa  
A sign that I see  
(Oh lord)  
Your everything to me  
Whhhooooaaaa

Oh, oh, oh, oh, ooohhhSay it  
I need you [x3] 

A/N: Hope you guys enjoy! Happy Reading! ;)

CrazyLove342


End file.
